pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Nat "King" Cole
Nathaniel Adams Coles ( Montgomery , March 17 1919 - Santa Monica , February 15 1965 ) was an American jazz singer , pianist and songwriter . Cole is widely regarded as one of the best male vocal jazz and ballad performers of the fifties and sixties . Contents * 1 Biography * 2 Discography * 3 Radio 2 Top 2000 Biography Nat "King" Cole, as he is usually called, was in Montgomery, Alabama born. At four years old the family moved to Chicago . Nats father was a butcher and a deacon in the True Light Baptist Church. Young Nat by his mother, who was organist in the church, encouraged to study music. From his twelfth year also played the organ and sang Nat hymns. His real interest, however, soon went out to the jazz . His parents could not really appreciate the interest in jazz. Jazz was indeed played in the nightclubs. The eldest brother of Nat, Eddie, had already known jazz : the "Rogues of Rhythm '. Nats youngest brother, Freddie, was later also a singer. In 1936 Nat went to Los Angeles , from 1936 to 1945 and gave its name to The King Cole Trio (first formation with Oscar Moore and Wesley Prince ). In 1943 he recorded the song "Straighten Up and Fly Right ', which was his first national hit song. The song he based sermons on one of his father and a familiar black folk tale. Cole by his trio recordings considered one of the greats of the jazz world. From 1945 Nat decided his distinctive voice also be heard outside letting jazz. He developed more and more like (jazz) ballad singer . His distinctive baritone voice led to a million record sales at Capitol . Cole was the superstar of the fifties, and not just in the United States. His 1956 released a cover of When I fall in love gave him the following year a second place in the British charts. When he in 1948 as the first black American bought a house in the white neighborhood Hancock Park in Los Angeles told the owners him she has no "undesirables" wanted to be near. Cole replied: "I do not and if I see a person undesirable, I am the first to complain.." In the forties Cole was the first African-American to own radio and in the years 1956-1957 he was the first black American to own weekly television show on NBC . He has also performed frequently as a film actor, including St. Louis Blues. Cole smoked three packs of Kool menthol cigarettes a day. According to Cole wore cigarettes help to ensure that his voice remained sufficiently low. For that reason, he smoked each plate incorporation usually three cigarettes a row. In autumn 1964 Cole noticed he lost weight. In October 1964 he was lung cancer detected. The various treatments, including a cobalt therapy , did not catch on and Nat King Cole died in early 1965 in the St. John's Hospital in Santa Monica (California) . Nat King Cole was buried at Forest Lawn Memorial Park in Glendale (California) . He was married to Mary Ellington and had five children. His daughter Natalie Cole is a singer. In the nineties she recorded the CD Unforgettable - With Love on, filled with songs previously sung by her father. In the title track, old and new recordings mixed so that Nat and Natalie sing a duet. In 1985 he was posthumously recognized in the Alabama Music Hall of Fame as one of the first three who were included in this hall of honor. Discography * 2006 Unforgettable Castle * 2006 Best of Nat King Cole Class * 2005 Mona Lisa Pulse * 2005 Christmas Song Tracks * 2003 Stepping Out of a Dream * 2003 Nat King Cole at the Sands Tracks * 2003 In the Beginning Tracks * 2002 Sharing the Holidays With Nat King Cole and Friends * 2002 Nat King Cole at the Sands Reissue * 2002 Got a Penny * 2002 Embraceable You Prestige * 2002 Destination Moon * 2001 Jazz at the Philharmonic * 2001 After Midnight Tracks * 1999 Live at the Circle Room * 1996 Christmas Song CEMA * 1995 Merry Christmas from Cole & Fitzgerald * 1995 Magic of Nat King Cole * 1995 Live * 1995 Favorite Ballads Excelsior * 1995 Christmas with Nat and Ella * 1995 Christmas Is for Kids * 1995 32 Live Original Songs * 1994 Sweet Georgia Brown * 1992 Christmas Song * 1991 Sweet Lorraine Huub * 1991 Canta Español * 1990 Spanish, Vol. 2 * 1990 Spanish, Vol. 1 * 1989 Nat King Cole: The Great Movies and Shows * 1989 Let's Pretend * 1988 Christmas with Nat "King" Cole * Unreleased 1987 Nat King Cole * 1984 Trio Days * 1981 Walkin 'My Baby Back Home * 1981 Nat King Cole: The Cool Cole * 1978 Nat King Cole Sings His Songs from "Cat Ballou" * 1974 Love Is Here to Stay * 1971 White Christmas * 1969 There, I've Said It Again * 1969 Smile * 1967 Thank You, Pretty Baby * Sincerely 1967 * 1967 Beautiful Ballads * 1966 Nat King Cole Sings Hymns and Spirituals * 1966 Nat Cole at JATP, Vol. 2 * 1966 Nat Cole at JATP, Vol. 1 * 1966 Great Ones! * 1965 Songs from Cat Ballou and Other Motion Pictures * 1965 LOVE * 1964 Let's Face the Music! * 1964 I Do not Want to Be Hurt Anymore * 1963 Where Did Everyone Go? * 1963 Top Pops * 1963 Those Lazy-Hazy-Crazy Days of Summer * 1963 Sings My Fair Lady * 1963 Nat King Cole Sings the Blues, Vol. 2 * 1962 Ramblin 'Rose Capitol * 1962 Nat King Cole Sings the Blues, Vol. 1 * 1962 More Cole Español * 1962 Dear Lonely Hearts * 1961 Touch of Your Lips * 1961 String Along with Nat "King" Cole * 1961 Nat King Cole Sings / George Shearing Plays * 1960 Wild Is Love * 1960 Tell Me All About Yourself * 1960 Nat King Cole at the Sands * 1960 Magic of Christmas * 1960 Everytime I Feel the Spirit * 1959 Welcome to the Club * 1959 A Mis Amigos * 1958 Very Thought of You * 1958 To Whom It May Concern * 1958 Swingin 'Side * 1958 St. Louis Blues * 1958 Cole Espanol & More, Vol. 1 * 1957 This Is Nat "King" Cole * 1957 Love Is the Thing (And More) * 1957 Love Is the Thing * 1957 Live 1957 Broadcast * 1957 Lester Young-King Cole Trio * 1957 Just One of Those Things LP * 1957 Just One of Those Things * 1957 After Midnight * 1956 Piano Style of Nat King Cole LP * 1956 Piano Style of Nat King Cole * 1956 Ballads of the Day * 1955 Vocal Classics * 1955 Sings for Two in Love LP Version * 1955 Penthouse Serenade LP Version * 1955 Nat "King" Cole Sings * 1954 Sings for Two in Love (And More) * 1952 Penthouse Serenade LP Version * 1952 Penthouse Serenade * 1950 Nat King Cole at the Piano * 1948 King Cole Trio, Vol. 3 * 1946 King Cole Trio, Vol. 2 * 1944 King Cole Trio Capitol Radio 2 Top 2000 Category:American jazz singer Category:American pop singer Category:American jazz pianist